All That Remained
by RogueRevenant
Summary: In the wake of the Institute's destruction, Dexter Wayne (M!SS) is clouded with guilt, despite the tremendous deed he had done for the Commonwealth. Luckily for him, he has Piper to help him, to heal him, and to love him. (Multi-part series, also on Ao3)
Dexter Wayne inched himself closer to the red button. He rested his hand over it, realizing that the fate of the Commonwealth has literally fallen into his hands now. The former war hero pressed the button, feeling a decent weight lifted from his weary shoulders.

Now, Dexter had to shield his eyes from the blinding light that would once assault his eyes again. His ears rang as the thunderous boom erupted from the distance, and in the blink of an eye, the Institute was finally no more. All that remained from the C.I.T ruins, was a cloud of smoke. The Boogeyman of the Commonwealth, the reigning fear that controlled the wasteland for decades was finally usurped from it's throne. People would no longer live a life of anticipations of betrayal, and hate. Now, the future of the New Commonwealth rested in the hands of the Minutemen, the ones who actually cared about their fellow man, and those who deserved help.

Even though he had done a great deed by ensuring a brighter future for the citizens of the Commonwealth, Dexter couldn't help but feel his heart sink down to his stomach. Everything he had done, all that he had strived for to find his son. His son, who turned out to be the mastermind between the evil Institution that plagued the nightmares of men, women, and children across the vast wastes. But even after witnessing all that his son had become, the things that he did, claiming them as beneficial to the people of the Commonwealth, Dex couldn't help but feel distraught. No matter what, he couldn't shake the fact that he had still killed his own son, who had entrusted him with his legacy. He didn't mourn his sons death; he mourned the fact that he was forced to kill a family member. And what made it all worse, was that he was the only one who actually knew. He had been hiding the whole secret to himself, ever since he had first discovered.

On the contrary, his lover, Piper was jumping with joy. The reporter felt happy tears beginning to slip from the corner of her eyes, as she knew that she, and everyone around her wouldn't need to be scared anymore. Things were going to change for the better of the Commonwealth. Now, she all that she could think about was the life that she, Nat, and Dexter would live, together. One without worry.

The two eventually descended from the building, and during the elevator ride, Piper noticed that the usual glow that emanated from her lover's face was gone. His usual upbeat and lively persona, was replaced by a mask of sadness, and shame. But she didn't see how badly it was hurting him on the inside. Dexter was actually trying his absolute hardest to choke back tears, the guilt was trying to break through.

"Blue? Babe, are you okay?" she asked softly.

Dexter's strength failed him. The tears already escaped from his eyes, and streamed down, clearing a trail through the dirt that powdered his smooth cheeks. He tried to look away, but it was too late. Piper had already noticed.

"Dex, what's wrong?" She pulled his face into her shoulder, letting him spill the warm tears onto her ripped red jacket. Piper had never seen him like this before, not even when he explained the gruesome details of his former wife's murder. Even then, he was able to keep a stoic composure. Something was horribly wrong with her Blue, to be able to rip him apart like this. She stroked his long, black hair, listening to his heart-wrenching sobs, also trying to fight back her own tears.

She pulled his face up to hers, pulling up her scarf to dab away the dirt-smudged tears that stained his face. "Blue, tell me what's wrong. Please…"

"I-I-I killed him… He's d-dead. Sh-shaun's dead." he managed through his gasps of pain.

"What are you talking about, Dexter? He's okay, Sturges took him to Sanctuary before you blasted the Institute."

He sniffled. "N-no, that's not him. That's not my real son. That one's a synth!"

"Blue, he's not a—"

"Y- you don't understand… The real Shaun was the leader of the fucking Institute. And I killed him. I killed my own son. And I had to look him in the eyes before we did it." he wailed. "I didn't wake up ten years late, I woke up sixty years late…"

Piper's heart sank. Now she knew why Dexter didn't say a word on their way to the Institute. He had his mouth shut the whole time, and she had just assumed that he had been nervous. The man's words were like a knife to her heart. Even days after his first trip to the Institute, he vaguely spoke of Shaun anymore. Little did she know, a part of him was shattered that day.

"Blue, oh my god… I had no idea," she said, pulling Dexter's face back into the comfort of her shoulder. She held him tight, as if to protect him from all of the dangers of the world. Everything that he had went through, all of the sacrifices that he had made to find his son. The promise that he had made to himself, was broken.

Anger swelled up in Piper's chest. Dexter could rarely ever catch a break, he was always down on his luck, and the Commonwealth was always trying its hardest to drag him down, keeping him from achieving his goals. And never once, had he been given a break. Couldn't he at least be spared for once? Dexter had never wronged anyone before, from what she had seen. He had always put everyone else's lives ahead of his own, which she had to admit, scared her terribly. But not once, had he ever deliberately went out of his way to hurt someone. Blue deserved to be happy.

She caressed his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Blue."

He sniffled. "None of this shit would've happened if it wasn't for me. I was Shaun's father, and he was the leader of the Institute, so everything that's happened in the Commonwealth is my fault."

"Blue, don't talk crazy like that. Don't. How in the world could you have known that your son would turn out this way? There's no way you could've predicted it."

His sobs gradually calmed down, and the only sounds in the elevator were his occasional sniffles, and Piper's hushes. She hummed a song to calm him down; one that she would use to calm her sister Nat down, when she was younger.

"Dexter," she began. "I want you to know, that no matter what…. I will always love you. What you did doesn't make you a bad person. You've saved the Commonwealth, ensured a better future out here for everyone. Nobody else, and I mean nobody, could've done what you did. You've probably done more good out here than I could ever wish to."

Dexter pushed harder into her, basking in the embrace of his loved one. Her soothing words became a remedy to him; a healing factor. There was still a twinge of pain residing in him, but Piper managed to draw out most of the hurt already. No matter what, no matter how much pain he would endure for the rest of his time, his love for Piper would be able to drive him to keep fighting. He lifted himself up to her face, leaving only but a small distance between them.

"I love you too," he said, sealing the distance with a soft kiss. Their tongues entwined, their bodies molded together on the elevator floor. Piper let out a soft moan into Dexter's mouth. They pushed harder and harder into the kiss, groping each other's bodies, mad with lust, until they mutually released, gasping for air.

"C'mon, Blue," she said, picking herself up. "Let's not keep the world waiting."


End file.
